Ninjago Shadows of Ninjago Episode 8 : War on Wheels
War on Wheels With the Ninja having veichles, Shadelock recruits the biker gang, the Sons Of Garmadon to combat the advantage his foes have, while the Ninja must seek help from the serpentine. Story The Ultra Stealth Radier and the Rock Roader drove hastily through the pothole filled roads of Ninjago City. "Pythor, where are the tombs of the Serpentine?" Asked Lloyd as he drove. Pythor poked his scaly white head up next to Lloyd. "Just up ahead" he replied. Ahead of them, a boarded up subway entrance lay. "The Snakes use other routes now, but that was the main entrance" Pythor said calmly. The Rock Roader went ahead, wrecking the boards and heading down. "Right then" Lloyd smiled. "Lets see some Snakes" Elsewhere.... Shadelock sat apon his throne, with Krux at his side. The door opened, and Hunter walked in, hauling three bodies with him. "So Hunter" mused Shadelock. "What have you brougth?" Hunter gave a sly smile. "During the Overlord attack on this city, he had an army of Nindroids. While many, such as Cryptor were destroyed, many were just deativated, and I had found three" Shadelock examined the Nindroids. Two drones and one warrior. One drone even had a jetpack. "If you uses the lightning power you copied from Jay, it may bring us three elite fighters" proposed Hunter. Shadelock smiled. He walked down and tapped each with his Power Staff. Lightning coursed through, and the Nindroids eyes all snapped open. "Oh, I hate technology" muttered Krux. The Nindroids stood up. "Nindroids" Shadelock declared. "You three are my elite warriors, the ones who shall serve this Empire with glory" He looked at the jetpack one. "Boost, that shall be your name" Boost bowed. "Ready to take flight, sir" he said. The other drone held a saw. "Metalcutter" Shadelock said. "I shall slice up my foes" bowed Metalcutter. "And you" Shadelock said, looking at the warrior, "You are Headlock and shall be the leader". Headlock nodded. "Now then!" Yelled Shadelock. "We have a mission to go on" Elsewhere... Kai and Jay have armed the DBX with more weaopns, even given the autopilot a Blaster. Currently, it was the only Ninja vehicle they had, and they had to keep it strong. "All done" declared Jay happily. "This thing is now bulletproof". Kai smiled. He looked over to Nya, Skylor and Wu. "See, Master?" He said. "We can still win this" "I never said you would not" Wu said softly. " I said it would be suicide to try to get into the city now, as the Kark Gaurd force has grown a lot over the last few days" "But what if someone attacked from within the city" Skylor offered. "I still have the power of form, I could sneak in as a Kark, and rally the people as a disraction" "All that would do is get you and many others killed" Wu warned. "We need a better plan" "Ugh! This place looks shifty" complained Boost. "What do you need that is here master?" Shadelock opened the door. "A speed advantage" he said. Shadelock and the Nindroid Terror Trio walked in, to see all around them, bikers. They were drinking at the bar, prepping bikes, and laughing and yelling. "These scum?" Said Metalcutter. "We don't need them" Shadelock ignored him. He walked over to a biker with a red sheild slung over his back. "Buffer!" Called Shadelock. The Biker turned and grinned. "Why, Shadelock, how ya doin?" "Pretty great, ruling this place" Shadelock smiled. "Yeah man I saw about that, cool job, it makes heists and rides better for us, and the Big Man is happy about that" "Well then" said Shadelock. "lets go see him" "Master, who are these bikers?" headlock grunted. "And, how do you know this Buffer fellow?" "This Biker group is a criminal syndicate named the Sons Of Garmadon, formed as to worship Lord Garmadon as an evil demigod, as for Buffer, I met him years ago, he helped me get to where i am now, and I broke him out of jail" Buffer led them through a doorway, and into a larger room. Suddenly, Headlock understood this was no normal gang of thugs. Red Ketannas and throwing stars hung on the walls, next to spray painted images of the s.o.g insignia. A Biker with red hair and a skull facepaint growled as they passed. "Relax Chopper" said Buffer "Dis ones a mate". Chopper looked away. "Here he is Shadelock" Buffer said with a smile. "The Big Man" Shadelock looked at the being seated on the chair. He was hudge, at least twice Shadelocks height, yet his head looked small on such a big body. His skin was grey all over, and he had white face paint on his face, alongside a goatee. He wore a large biker jacket and had tattoos over his arm. "Boss, we have a guest" Buffer said. Shadelock stepped forward as the giant stood up. He then gave a smile and spoke in a booming voice. "The name's Killow, and I am the leader of the sons of garmadon" He pointed at a dark figure in the corner. "That there is Mr. E. He doesn't really talk but he is an ace at pulling off heists. In fact, he swiped this for me" Killow held up a demonic orange Mask. "Oni" hissed Shadelock. "Why yes!" Delcared Killow with a laught. "It's called the Mask of Deception, and I think it looks rather good on me. But, more importantly, why are you and these Nindroids here?" Shadelock spoke. "Despite the success of my Empire, the Ninja continue to evade me and my forces. You are bikers and with your speed, I believe they will be easier to catch. You will be continualsly paid in money and motor oil of course" Killows eyes were alive with greed. "Well, Shadelock, you have a deal" He shook The Scorpo's hand. "Come on Mr. E!" He yelled. "It's time to ride" "Wow" Cole said, as he pulled up the Rock Roader in the tombs. "The Serpentine have done up the place". There was a village of snakes, chatting and playing. "Pythor!" Called Lloyd. "We will need you". Lloyd, Cole, Pythor and Zane set off towards the Snake dome. Inside, sat the tribe leader, Accidus. "Pythor!" He cried. "Gaurds! Seize the traitor!" . Spitta and Chokun grabbed Pythor from behind. "Cheiftan Accidus, please wait a second!" Pleaded Zane. "We have come to speak and Pythor is on our side now" "I know what you have come to speak of" Accidus spat. " You want to use us as your little army, as Cannon fodder against those Kark under this Shadow Empire. I will have you know we want no fight, we Serpentine have been used by too many, those Time Twins, and this scum" He pointed at Pythor. "Acronix is dead" Lloyd said. "But Krux has joined Shadelock. "You can avenge the Vermillion who died in the Vortex by destroying him" Accidus shook his head. "I will not have us fight as another army to fight another war. I am sorry" Lloyd bowed his head. "Alright" he said. "Let's go guys". Spitta and Chokun let go of Pythor. "Pythor" called Accidus. "Never return again, if you do, it will be your last mistake". Pythor nodded and followed the Ninja out. "That went terrible" Cole moaned. Suddenly, a droan of an engine began to echo, coming closer. Out of the tunnel, came a group of bike,s led by a massive bike with a Saw instead of a front wheel. A Trio of Nindroids stood alongside it. "The Ninja" the one with the saw said. The Giant on the lead bike grinned. "Just as promised" He winked at Pythor. "Thanks for the tip snake" Lloyd turned to face Pythor. "Traitor!" He roared. "Prepare to die Ninja" Killow said, revving his bike To Be continued..... Notes Another reminder,the real Season 8 and 9 never existed in this timeline, but ideas are used, so Killow is the leader of the Sons Of Garmadon.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions